


Kiss Me (Under the Mistletoe)

by gatesofeori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, HQ Thirstmas, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Thighs, kind of??, thigh worship, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Kuroo nodded in agreement before he took a step forward. He reached out to lift Yachi’s chin up with his thumb, a grin making its way onto his face. “So?”Yachi tilted her head to the side, looking into his gray eyes as she responded, repeating what he said. “So…? What?”“Gonna kiss me under the mistletoe, kitten?”The blonde wondered if it was possible for her face to get any redder. She wasn’t exactly prepared for the question and she definitely wasn’t expecting it. She felt like she was going to pass out from embarrassment and the look on her boyfriend’s face wasn’t making the situation any better. “O-Oh…”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Kiss Me (Under the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Thirstmas Day 2: Thighs + Overstimulation featuring KuroYachi! They're one of my favorite rarepairs for the series and I'm proud that this is the first thing I've wrote for them. Nothing like some good smut for your favorite ship.
> 
> Also, Bokuto and Kuroo definitely get each other terrible Christmas gifts every year and you cannot tell me otherwise!!

Living together was something that Yachi never thought would happen. It had only been a few months since she moved in with him, and it was definitely cheaper than living on campus. Her boyfriend had a one bedroom apartment that was big enough for the two of them, including some of her furniture she had brought with her to college. She figured she would be a bother to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had invited her to stay with them, but it just didn’t feel right to her. Luckily, Kuroo’s apartment wasn’t that far from her college campus. If she needed to be up early, he made sure she made it to her morning classes on time - whether she liked it or not.

Her and Kuroo started dating at the end of her first year of high school. It was awkward at first, especially when he showed up for Karasuno practice games and oh boy did Tanaka and Nishinoya have a field day when that happened. Yachi was thankful for all her boyfriend did for her. Part of her felt guilty but the other part of her knew that he was choosing to do it. Being spoiled was something she never thought would happen to her and boy, did Kuroo spoil her good. He helped her with her studying, even though it usually ended in him being whiny for her attention, but for the most part, he was really helpful. Sometimes. She loved it though and couldn’t see herself complaining about it. She loved being at his side even if volleyball still scared her here and there - but now after graduating high school, she understood the sport a lot more than she did before.

She was immediately snapped away from the thoughts as she felt herself trip to the floor. She was attempting to decorate the apartment for Christmas and had somehow managed to tangle herself up in the red and green lights. She carefully lifted a foot, using her hands to slowly untangle herself. Kuroo was just leaving work and she was already out of classes for the holidays. Her phone lit up with a few unread messages that she clearly didn’t notice from before and picked it up from the arm of the couch to scroll through. A few were from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and there was one missed call from her boyfriend.

_Sorry!! I was trying to decorate!!  
I got tangled up in the lights (╥_╥)_

She sat her phone back down, looking up at the half decorated Christmas tree in the corner of their living room. She knew that Kuroo wouldn’t text her back, or rather, she would give him an earful if he replied back while driving. Her phone chimed after a minute of silence and she quickly reached for it to look at the message. It wasn’t from Kuroo and she let out a relieved sigh. It was only then that she realized she didn’t reply back to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

They were in a group chat for a little over a year after realizing they were attending the same college. Her phone chimed again as she unlocked her phone, humming as she read over the missed messages. It was something about a meetup that she forgot about making a couple of days ago. Her and Yamaguchi were going out Christmas shopping together and unfortunately for Tsukishima, he was being dragged along with them.

 **Tadashi:** _yacchaaan are you there?_

_**Hitoka:** _Yeah, sorry! I was busy decorating and got tangled up in some things! hehe__

_**Kei:** _That or you just didn’t want to talk.  
It’s fine if that’s the case but at least let Tadashi know next time.__

_**Tadashi:** _don’t listen to him I was just worried ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
kuroo worked this morning right? is he home yet?__

_**Hitoka:** _no not yet. He’s on his way home now so he should be back in a few minutes.__

_**Kei:** _So what’s your answer? You’re still coming out with us, right?  
You’re the one that made plans after all. Not that I’d be upset if we can’t go since I didn’t want to go in the first place.__

_**Tadashi:** _lol he’s excited just ignore him__

__Yachi chuckled to herself at the message her friend sent, quickly sending a response saying that yes, she was indeed keeping the plans how they were and weren’t canceling them. She could hear the ever-so-sarcastic tone in Tsukishima’s voice as she read over his message and smiled. She was sure to let them know that she was going back to decorating and had plans with Kuroo once he got home. She left her phone on the table in front of the couch, moving back to where she left the lights._ _

__She managed to untangle them the best she could, being careful not to trip over them again. She grabbed for the small box of hooks to hang on the wall, positioning them where she wanted them to be. Standing on her tippy-toes she tried to hang the lights up, just barely being able to reach them. She let the lights fall to the floor, walking over to grab for a stool that was sitting by the door. She carried it back to where she needed it to be, stepping up on it as she dragged the lights with her. The blonde hummed softly to herself, ignoring her phone chiming every now and then. As far as she was concerned, it was just Yamaguchi and Tsukishima - it was one of the things that she didn’t like about being in a group chat. She also assumed it was just them confirming their plans._ _

__Every so often she had to move the stool to reach the hooks, but eventually reached the other wall to start hanging them off. Plastic hooks were placed on the wall evenly and she took a step up on the stool to hang the green lights. Her humming grew louder, absorbed in her own singing as she sang aloud. She was in her own little world as she continued to sing a familiar holiday tune, stepping down to back away from the wall. Standing in the middle of the living room, she looked over the lights, making sure they looked as straight as they possibly could._ _

__“There! Finally done,” she sighed out._ _

__“Wow~ You did a good job, Yacchan.”_ _

__The blonde turned around quickly, almost tripping over her feet as she did so. Kuroo was standing there at the door, a little smirk on his face as he eyed up the decorations on the wall. “Kuroo! You scared me!”_ _

__“And that’s why I told you to put the bell on the doorknob so we can hear if anyone decides to break in.”_ _

__“That’s not going to happen!” She pouted as she responded, puffing her cheeks out. “You’re just saying that to scare me.”_ _

__Kuroo laughed aloud, shutting the door as he took his shoes off. He locked the deadbolt, jacket sliding off of his shoulders before taking it off completely. He made sure to hang it up, knowing if he didn’t that Yachi would definitely give him an earful about leaving his clothes around the house. He admired the work of his girlfriend, noticing the decorations on the walls and ornaments that were on the tree._ _

__“The tree’s kinda looking bare on the right side.”_ _

__Yachi frowned, “I know that… I fell asleep earlier and didn’t feel like messing with more ornaments so I decided to hang the lights.”_ _

__She would be lying if she said Kuroo didn’t bring her out of her shell. They started dating back when she was a second year in high school and being who she was back then, she was still nervous and anxious as ever. However, spending more time with the boy definitely pulled her out of her comfort zone. Sometimes she was glad that it happened, other times, not so much. But she loved him for it nonetheless, she really did. It was a different side of her she didn’t know she had until they started dating._ _

__Kuroo walked over to her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. The red hoodie she wore was one that was rather new. He only had it for a few months and something told him that he wasn’t going to be getting it back anytime soon. That was fine though; it was one of the good things about living together. His clothes would always turn up one way or another if they ever went missing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off of the ground with a low hum._ _

__“I have something to show you, Yacchan~” Kuroo kept his voice low as he took a step back after setting her down. “Bokuto got me it last time we ran into each other.”_ _

__“Oh, this should be good.” Yachi giggled as she looked up at him with a little smile._ _

__“I personally thought it was hilarious.” Kuroo took his jacket off, tossing it over the back of the couch. He hurried Yachi down the hallway towards their room, smirk never leaving his face as he did so. He closed the door behind him, causing his girlfriend to give him a confused look. He gave her a gentle look, reassuring her that everything would be fine._ _

__“Do you really need to lock the door?”_ _

__“Let’s just say I missed you a lot today at work.” Kuroo brushed a few strands of hair out of Yachi’s face, smiling down at her. “Besides, the thought of the neighbors in the building across from us seeing you in just my hoodie kinda gets on my nerves, kitten.”_ _

__Yachi’s face turned bright red, and she brought her hands up to cover her face. “K-Kuroo! Was there any reason for you to say something like that?”_ _

__Kuroo gave her a shrug, though it wasn’t anything that seemed to faze him. He only looked at his girlfriend with a little laugh before he loosened his tie to pull off. Slowly. Just how he knew would make the nervous blonde peek through her fingers. She did and he gave her a little wink that caused her to turn around to face away from him. She was cute when her face was red and the way it went up to the tips of ears made it even cuter._ _

__“Hey, you’re not gonna see the dumb shirt I got.” Kuroo pouted, speaking as if he was upset. “You’ll get a good laugh outta it, honest!”_ _

__Yachi shook her head slowly, lowering her hands from her face. She hesitated to turn around, not sure what she was going to be faced with as if it was a monster or something terrifying. It was probably a dumb Christmas shirt with a lame pun like it was last year. Yes, that had to be it._ _

__She wasn’t exactly wrong. The shirt was obviously meant to be a gag gift because it looked like a mess. Printed on the front were the words “KISS ME UNDER THE MISTLETOE” in capital letters and red writing. Underneath that was an arrow pointing down where a fake mistletoe was printed at the bottom of the shirt. Kuroo grinned, trying his best to keep himself from laughing which wasn’t going well at all._ _

__Bursting out into laughter, the blond brought a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. “Oh my gosh! That’s terrible, Tetsu!”_ _

__“Right? It’s so ugly but I thought you’d get a kick outta it!” Kuroo laughed aloud as he watched his girlfriend. “I gotta get back at Bokuto for this. I’ll have to find something just as bad if not worse!”_ _

__“There’s a lot of bad shirts out there so make it good.” Yachi wiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard and let out a happy sigh._ _

__Kuroo nodded in agreement before he took a step forward. He reached out to lift Yachi’s chin up with his thumb, a grin making its way onto his face. “So?”_ _

__Yachi tilted her head to the side, looking into his gray eyes as she responded, repeating what he said. “So…? What?”_ _

__“Gonna kiss me under the mistletoe, kitten?”_ _

__The blonde wondered if it was possible for her face to get any redder. She wasn’t exactly prepared for the question and she definitely wasn’t expecting it. She felt like she was going to pass out from embarrassment and the look on her boyfriend’s face wasn’t making the situation any better. “O-Oh…”_ _

__Kuroo raised an eyebrow at her, taking a little step backwards from her. “If you don’t want to, it’s alright. Don’t force yourself if you’re not up to it today.”_ _

__“I… I am… up for it.” Yachi spoke softly, reaching out to grab at his shirt. “I just, well… can you at least take the shirt off?”_ _

__Kuroo blinked slowly before he tossed his head back with a laugh. He gave her a nod and took her hand away from his sleeve to strip himself of the tacky Christmas shirt. He pulled her back in for a hug before moving backwards to lean against the wall. He watched as she slowly knelt down in front of him, reaching to his pants slowly. He situated himself against the wall, spreading his legs some as she took the zipper of his pants in between his fingers and pulled it down. She was gentle as she pulled his pants down, pressing light kisses against his boxers. Her hot breath against his clothed length caused him to begin to ache and he rested his head back against the cool wall._ _

__His eyes fell shut, feeling the blonde’s tongue against his boxers. She brought her hands up to rest on his thighs, mouthing at his aching clothed cock. The moan that left his mouth was soft, but loud enough for Yachi to hear. Her eyes shut as she let out a quiet whimper, feeling a hand tangle in her blonde hair. She sucked against the boxers, his cock throbbing through the wet fabric. The blonde let her tongue outline his hardened cock, soft moans leaving her mouth as she breathed through her nose._ _

__“H-Hey…” Kuroo breathed out softly, cheeks just barely red. He twirled strands of her hair in his fingers. “... gonna kiss the real thing or what?”_ _

__His hand moved down to his boxers, teasing her as he slowly pulled them down for her. Her mouth immediately went to the side of his hard cock, kissing the skin just as slow. Kuroo parted his lips as he moaned softly, moving his hands back to her head. He gently played with her hair, giving a light tug as he leaned his head back. She left kisses against every inch of him, tongue trailing along his shaft before giving him a little suck. She was gentle with her actions, moving slowly and it drove Kuroo _crazy._ He bucked his hips forward, groaning at the feeling of her tongue moving in circles._ _

__Yachi stayed seated on her knees and she looked him in the eyes as she sucked around the head. She took her time, teasing him with her tongue for a moment more before she reached her hand around to start stroking him. He rocked his hips, urging her to continue with moans of her name. She must have figured he had enough of just her tongue because the noise he made when she slipped her warm mouth over his aching cock told her to keep going. She was careful as she moved her mouth down further, hand moving to pump what wasn’t in her mouth. Shs bobbed her head back and forth as her tongue swirled around his length and his grip on her hair got tighter._ _

__“Ohh fuck yeah… that’s a good girl.” Kuroo moaned out softly. “... taking my cock so well…”_ _

__Yachi closed her eyes tightly, blush spreading from her face to her ears. Naturally Kuroo thought it was adorable and he watched as she took his cock down her throat. She let out a strained moan, pulling back some to take a breath. She went back down on him, tongue working around what wasn’t in her mouth. She nervously moved her hands up to his thighs, giving a gentle squeeze as she did so._ _

__She let the pads on her fingers rub into his skin, moaning softly around the cock in her mouth._ _

__“Kitten, your mouth is so hot around me. Mmh, atta girl.” Kuroo groaned through his words, rocking his hips back and forth. “Such a good… girl - fuck!”_ _

__Yachi took him all the way inside of her mouth, breathing heavily through her nose as she did so. Kuroo grunted to himself, rocking his hips against her mouth slowly. She whined against him, giving a few rough sucks here and there before she pulled away. She sat back to wipe her mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing and looked up at him with a small smile. She licked over her lips before leaning forward to suck at the tip of his cock, running her tongue up and down his length. She moved her hand back to his thigh, squeezing at his skin._ _

__“Take it easy, Yacchan… nice and easy.” Kuroo licked his lips as he let out a shaky moan. He banged his head against the wall as he panted softly, letting out an uncomfortable noise. “Damn that hurt.”_ _

__Yachi mumbled around his cock, pulling back with a wet _pop_ to take a deep breath. “Are you… close?” She shied away as she spoke, avoiding eye contact as her voice was quiet._ _

__“Yeah, oh god, _yes._ ” Kuroo swallowed hard as he replied, cheeks flushed red as he spoke. “I’ll make sure to take care of you after this, kitten.”_ _

__Yachi nodded slowly, moving forward again to take his cock into her hot mouth. She kept her pace slow, tongue sliding up and down his inches with soft moans. Kuroo groaned out, keeping his voice low while he thrusted slowly into her mouth. He hummed out to her, giving her a reassuring look as she took all of his cock inside her mouth. He grunted a few times, voice cracking as his moans grew a bit louder._ _

__The blonde rocked back and forth where she sat on the ground, soft whines coming from her throat as she let her eyes slip shut. She could tell he was getting close, could tell his orgasm was getting nearer and nearer with each suck and lick she gave. As she attempted to relax her jaw, she felt him stiffen up, fingers tangling in her hair as she breathed through her nose. She swallowed around him as she tasted the pre-cum from him, an eager moan leaving her. She could hear his heavy breathing and she could practically hear him telling her not to stop. The moans were wonderful, turning her on more than she thought they would._ _

__Kuroo could be loud when he wanted to, and now was the time he chose to do so. His moans seemed to grow louder with each kiss and suck she gave to his aching cock. As she bobbed her head back and forth, he rocked his hips into her mouth for a moment before watching her pull away._ _

__“You’re, uhm… you’re dripping a lot, Tetsu.”_ _

__Kuroo groaned at her words, tilting his head forward to look down at her. His face was a blushing mess much like hers and he so desperately wanted her mouth back on his cock. “And who’s fault do you think that is, chibi-chan?”_ _

__He reached his hand down to open her mouth with his thumb, brushing over her lips slowly. She let her tongue slide over his skin before she sucked on his finger. She pulled away to look at him, licking her lips slowly._ _

__“Damn, my girlfriend really is the best! So sweet everywhere else but naughty in the bedroom!”_ _

__Yachi made a little squeak in response to his words, moving forward to put her mouth on his cock. He let out a satisfied sigh at the warm feeling of her tongue against him, hips slowly pushing against the blonde’s mouth. He leaned back against the wall fully, head tilting back as he let his voice out. His cock dripped pre-cum as it throbbed against the back of her throat, earning a loud moan from her. She gave a few little sucks followed by teasing him some with her tongue. Afterwards when she heard him stutter her name, she pulled her mouth back just a bit from the base._ _

__“H-Hitoka, oh _fuck! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum…”__ _

___Yachi brought a hand down to her thigh, pushing it up under the bulky hoodie she wore. She squeezed her legs together as she pushed her fingers against her wet panties, moaning around the cock occupying her mouth. She closed her eyes as she felt Kuroo give a gentle tug to her hair, moving her free hand to wrap around the base of his hardened member. She could tell he was tensing up, his breathing became heavy as he gasped out her name._ _ _

___She tasted the warm liquid as it went down her throat, swallowing around him as she took what she could into her mouth. She pulled back with a cough, bringing her hands up to her mouth. T-Tetsu…!”_ _ _

___Kuroo was quick to kneel down to make sure she was alright. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek, moving his fingers down to wipe at the cum dripping from her lips. “Sorry, you’re so damn good with your mouth I couldn’t help myself. Are you alright?”_ _ _

___Yachi nodded slowly as she leaned into Kuroo’s touch. “Yeah… I’m alright. That was a lot.” She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie before she looked at him. She squirmed a little bit where she sat, not sure if she wanted to say what was on her mind._ _ _

___Somehow, Kuroo knew just what she was thinking. He always did and for that, she was thankful… well, most of the time. Her face was stained red from blushing so much and she was breathing heavily. She had the taste of his cum still on her tongue and could still taste him on her lips. She gave him an eager look and without saying anything, he just seemed to know what she was thinking and what she was going to say. It was embarrassing._ _ _

___Kuroo moved to pull her up, stepping fully out of his boxers and pants. She weighed barely anything as he lifted her up into his arms and as he carried her over to the bed, she dragged him down on the mattress with him. They kissed for a moment before he pulled away, kissing at her cheek and down past her jaw. Next was her neck, leaving a few teasing nips here and there on either side. Yachi lifted her arms up above her, allowing him to take off his hoodie that she had stolen earlier that morning._ _ _

___“No bra, huh? Damn, you’re so beautiful. Too bad you’re wearing panties… not for long though.” He spoke with a low voice as he tossed the hoodie somewhere on the floor. He wasn’t too worried about where it landed, as he immediately went back to kissing and nipping at her skin. He trailed his tongue down her chest, stopping to give her nipples some attention. Tongue swirled around the buds slowly and she urged him to continue lower and lower. Until he reached her thighs._ _ _

___“I’m going to take care of you now, kitten.”_ _ _

___He stopped almost instantly with his tongue, pressing his teeth against the soft skin. He started to suck and that caused Yachi to bring her hands down to his head. She tangled her fingers in his messy black hair, tugging gently at a few strands. He kept his mouth moving, giving a few teasing nips while he brought his hands to spread her legs out. The way she whimpered only made him use his teeth more, biting and sucking hard at her skin as she cried out. There were sure to be marks in the morning._ _ _

___She cried out his name, pushing her legs together as he ran his tongue over her panties. She squirmed as Kuroo bit at the fabric, whining and whimpering his name softly through parted lips. “T-Tetsu… rou…”_ _ _

___Kuroo looked up at her, watching as her face twisted in pleasure. He purposely let his tongue lick over her soaked panties, slipping past the fabric as he pulled it out of the way. Tongue dipped around her clit, slowly moving in circles as she closed her legs around him. She panted heavily, moving underneath him as he grabbed a hold of her legs to spread them again. She swallowed hard as a broken moan left her lips followed by his name and _fuck_ it was such a wonderful sound._ _ _

___“Can I?”_ _ _

____”Please.”_ _ _ _

___Kuroo just about tore the red panties off of her within seconds of getting the consent he needed to hear. There was a low growl that came from his throat, dipping his tongue inside of her. A cry of his name came from her mouth, fingers pulling and tugging at his black hair in eagerness. His tongue worked its way deeper inside of her hole, stretching her out slowly. The way she moaned aloud was like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more of her voice. He trailed his tongue back and forth before licking up to her clit, giving a light suck. Yachi arched her back off the bed, gasping and panting little moans of his name._ _ _

___“Please… please, please…!”_ _ _

___Kuroo groaned in response, hands messing with her thighs and he rubbed at the skin. Nails slowly dug into her skin, causing her to lift her hips into his mouth. He sucked at her clit more, tongue moving in circles around her before he pulled away._ _ _

___“T-Tetsu…?”_ _ _

___“Ready?”_ _ _

___Yachi blinked slowly as she looked down at him, eyes hazy as she spoke. “Ready for wha- aaah!”_ _ _

___She fell back against the bed as she felt his tongue against her clit again. His hot breath against her skin was driving her crazy and she could feel him moaning and groaning. She swallowed hard between moans, gasping as his tongue moved against her. “What are… you…”_ _ _

___“K… U… R… O… O…”_ _ _

___His voice was low as he not only spelled his name out loud, but also with his tongue against her clit. If she wasn’t going completely insane before, she definitely was the second he made it to the first “T.”_ _ _

___“Oh god, oh go… d!” Yachi tugged at his hair harder than before, causing him to groan in between breaths. He purposely breathed against her skin for a moment, nipping and growling against her._ _ _

___Again, he slid his tongue against her clit, slowly spelling his name out loud._ _ _

___“T… E… T… S… U…”_ _ _

___He didn’t need to go any further. The way she practically screamed his name was enough to tell him that her orgasm had hit rather hard. He licked at her clit, feeling her legs shaking as she panted hard. But he wasn’t done with her just yet and he had a feeling that she knew it. He kept his tongue moving against her, finishing spelling his name against her warm body. And then he pulled away for a moment._ _ _

___Somehow, he managed to switch their positions faster than she expected. She was bent over the side of the bed with Kuroo behind her, spreading her legs out as he breathed against her neck. His cock was hard again, then again, why wouldn’t he be? The way she cried out his name was practically enough to set another orgasm off for him - not that he’d complain about that. His length was pressed against her hole, ready to push in until he heard a surprise gasp from the blonde._ _ _

___“You okay?”_ _ _

___“N-No! Not yet… not…” Yachi stumbled over her words as she tried to catch her breath. It was hard in more than just one way. “... not yet. I’m not ready for that.”_ _ _

___Kuroo gave a small nod in agreement before he rested his head against her shoulder. Softly, he spoke. “Let’s try something different then.”_ _ _

___He kept a hold on her legs to keep them open for him, moving back a little bit before he pressed his cock against her thighs. He pushed himself in between her legs, giving her the instruction to close her legs around him some. He moaned out in between his teeth as he felt her thighs squeezing his hardened cock and it felt _wonderful._ She pushed back against him some, gasping when he pushed his cock against her clit._ _ _

___“Your body is so beautiful I just want to fuck every part of it.” He whispered low against her neck, kissing over one the marks that started to darken against her light skin. “Let’s start with these pretty thighs first… how’s that sound?”_ _ _

___Yachi tensed up some as he spoke, nodding just a bit. She knew better than to talk bad about her body. Sure, she wasn’t exactly skinny like most girls were on campus, but Kuroo could care less about that. She relaxed her body the best she could as she felt his cock sliding back and forth in between her thighs. He moaned against her ear, licking over it before giving a little nibble. She moaned out at the feeling, more so from the slight overstimulation she was feeling._ _ _

___She was still feeling pleasure from her first orgasm and Kuroo was making it clear he wasn’t stopping after just that one. He groaned against her neck, panting hard as he moved his hips faster. “Tetsu… aah, no more… I’m going to cum again…!”_ _ _

___“Your body seems to be saying otherwise. Are you getting wet down here again, chibi-chan?” Kuroo spoke softly as he trailed kisses down her neck, moving his hand around the front of her chest. He gave a light squeeze to her breast before working his fingers down lower and lower. “Right about… here.”_ _ _

___He pressed his fingers against her clit, earning a loud moan followed by a weak cry of his name. He pushed a finger down against her, moving his hand lower to press the tip into her hole. She squeezed her legs together more, cock rubbing against her clit again as he moved his hips more. Faster. He slid a finger inside of her easily, stretching her out as he worked it in deeper. She just about collapsed on the bed but he caught her with his free hand. She closed her eyes tightly as she tossed her head back, gasping out his name. She licked over her lips to wet them, hips moving in time with Kuroo’s._ _ _

___He thrusted his cock, fucking her thighs with a loud growl. A second finger slid inside of her, causing her to cry out loud. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she leaned her head forward, opening her eyes just a bit to grab for the bedsheets. They were a mess from her last orgasm and she would need to clean them later. No, she wasn’t worried about that right now. The pleasure was beginning to get to her head, causing her to push back against Kuroo’s cock, feeling him dripping down her thighs and legs. She looked down, watching his cock slide back and forth against her skin._ _ _

___“Oh god… Tetsurou, please… I’m going to cum again! I can’t…” Yachi cried out as she closed her eyes again, grip tightening on the sheets in front of her._ _ _

___“Fuck, Hitoka. Cum with me… cum with me, cum with me…!” Kuroo gasped out loud, moving his hips faster in time with hers._ _ _

___“... cumming, cumming!”_ _ _

___He spread his fingers out inside of her slowly before pulling them out again. He moved his fingers to press against her clit and almost instantly, her second orgasm hit her. Kuroo pushed his cock forward, letting himself cum just seconds after her. He held her close as they both fought to catch their breaths and he moved himself back away from Yachi. She fell forward on the bed, legs shaking as she slowly moved to make herself comfortable on the bed. Kuroo steadied himself before he stood up straight and he let himself fall on the bed next to her._ _ _

___“... mmh, that was good.” he spoke softly, keeping his voice low. “It was a nice thing to come home to, that’s for sure.”_ _ _

___Yachi breathed heavily, kicking him weakly with her foot. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling while she listened to him speak. “I’m… sorry we didn’t go all the way.”_ _ _

___Kuroo moved to sit up, running a hand through his messy hair. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re not ready and I understand. I’m not upset about it. If I have to, I’ll fuck every part of your body first.”_ _ _

___Yachi squirmed as he spoke, kicking him a bit harder. He stumbled off the bed, looking hurt as he faked a pout. She laughed softly, moving to turn on her side. “The sheets will need to be cleaned today.”_ _ _

___Kuroo looked himself over in the mirror on the wall, watching her in the reflection. “Yeah, I’ll take care of it. I’ll hop in the shower real quick and then I’ll take care of it.” He paused and turned around to face her. “Unless you wanna join me?”_ _ _

___Yachi slowly sat up, rubbing her thighs with her fingers. “I wanna take a bath… if that’s alright?”_ _ _

___Kuroo didn’t have to say much for her to know that was fine. He stepped back over to her, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Anything for you, kitten.”_ _ _


End file.
